echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 19 - Red Sky
This is the 19th session of the game Ashes Summary The party briefly remained within the Temple to the Ash Lord, only staying long enough to see the demons they saved teleported back to the Abyss. Sanar was able to use the open portal to get everyone home, the party emerged within the sewers of Kronstrad, just as Sybil had told them they might. Acaelus sent a message to Jamie Nightdane informing him about how the party found the initial portal and everything they found. Nightdane responded that he knew and that the group should look outside to see what was happening. When the party emerged from the sewers they witnessed the beginning of a riot, and the sky was flashing a red color. Then the light went out. The party was escorted by a legion of city guard from the sewer entrance back to the Lucky Light Hotel, they met Detective Burnside just outside the building and brought all of the prisoners they saved into the Lucky Light to be treated by the arriving members of the Third Circle. Burnside explained that the rioting was happening because of the increased Ministry and guard presence around the Lucky Light, coupled with the sky seemingly turning red. The party makes a connection between the red light today and the red fire of the Siege of Redstar. The party briefly bumped into Darrius Halbacht who was organizing legions of the City Guard. Burnside decided to bring the party through to the Central Booking within the Heroes Promenade before going over everything that happened. He brought them into a back room within the great outer walls of the Inner City and said he would return briefly. After some time the doors opened and five members of the Junaguage Arcanis entered led by Audiphant Eeth Beteb. Eeth requested that the party regale him with the story of what happened. About midway through learning the story, Eeth said that he would need to take Sanar with him to the Lodge to take further questioning. At some point, Grant's status as an imposter of the son of Weston Valkswraith was outted by Eeth much to the chagrin of Grant, and anger of Themus. Eventually, the Arcanis members left with Sanar, who was willing to go. Shortly after Burnside returned, asked about what happened to Sanar, and didn't seem too shocked when he realized that the JA took him. He mentioned how the Ministry and JA fight over jurisdiction often, but he seemed happy to work over the physical evidence. The party tells the tale again to Burnside, leaving out any mention of Sybil or Enos. After hearing the story Burnside collected the physical evidence and said to the party that it was probably best for them to stay here for the night given the rioting. The party agrees, and in the morning they are met by Burnside's partner Cooper, who is a dogperson, the DM might have regretted many things in his life. Cooper informs the party that they are to go meet with some people. He brings them into a spacious office room, and seated in the room are two of the Emerald Eyes; Jamie Nightdane, and Darrius Halbacht. Burnside was speaking with the two of them but exited once the party arrived. The Emerald Eyes asked and answered many questions while speaking with the party. Ultimately the reason for the meeting was to reward the party 1,000 platinum pieces for their service in saving the people who were kidnapped by the fire cult, and also agreeing to a cover story for what happened. The Eyes reflected that it would look really bad on the city if there was a fire cult right beneath the nose of the authorities of city, and it could cause the already growing violent riots to get even worse. The cover story would be that the party saved the prisoners from slavers from Bottom City, and emerged from the sewers with them. The Eyes made it clear that they weren't bribing the party, that they would get the money either way and if they wanted they could leave the building and tell everyone the truth and they wouldn't be stopped. The party thought it was too tumultuous a time to reveal the truth, for now, only leaving on the assurance that the Eyes would be trying to confirm if there was more demonic activity within the city. The Eyes would eventually reveal the truth after their investigation was complete. Darrius mentioned to Acaelus that they share much in common since both of their relatives were going on trial for war crimes. Acaelus inquired about the trial and what could be done in order to make the trial public. Jamie mentioned how there was a sorted conflict of interests since he would be the prosecuting attorney, but that ultimately the King had the final say in the process of the trial. Before the party left they ran into Burnside who asked them to look into some of the evidence they brought in. Acaelus took up the lead investigation and discovered a file on Sybil which read: “My dearest pet Sybil” “There is far too great a feeling when you capture an angel. Contrary to every other experiment ran here I can say for certain that this one is the most precious to me. Let us see why you are good, and let's see if we can change that.” The experiments are brutal and test Sybil’s mental strain. “We found out she used to fight in the wars of the Divine Tragedy and has developed a mild phobia of the demonic, maybe phobia isn’t the right word, she will try to kill anything with demonic blood flow almost immediately, even while blind and deaf. We can start using the trauma of war against her thoughts.” The experiments continue, and after a while of stagnation in results, out of nowhere, the Face declares the experiment complete. “Today is the last day of Sybil’s stay here. Everything we had been building towards has finally come to fruition. It is sad for me to say but the chick must leave the nest. I will sorely miss her time spent here, but my work is done. I cannot wait to see you again my darling, when you dream, while you wake, I’ll be there.” After sorting through the documents the party left. Before departing, Kirhin asked Acaelus if he was interested in joining the Alliance of Mages, and he said he would have to think about it. Grant declared that he would go out and drink, and departed. The party with new money in hand made their way to the magic shop Fiddlesticks within the Riff and bought a variety of magic items, meeting the odd curator. The party then makes their way back to the Gullies, checking in on the Stone Center and Builder Brightwood. Autumn, and Themus head to the Borrowed Nest, while Emeran goes to the Pennypot Theater, and Elias, Astraea, and Acaelus make their way back to the Jaunt. While at the Borrowed Nest the two of them meet up with Joleen and discuss the health of the Matron. Themus prays for a bit, and then the two meet up with Emeran at the Pennypot. There is a workshop happening where the artists can get feedback on their work. The trio gets into a loud argument that draws the attention of Aiana Littleleaf, who Emeran and Autumn have met before. Aiana is part of the bardic guild called the Troupers and asks if any of the three are interested in auditioning for the upcoming play being put on by the Troupers. It seemingly has something to do with mocking the King. The trio seemed interested. Acaelus, Astraea, and Elias enter the Jaunt and see that Acaelus's entire family is there, having come from Buyway for the upcoming trial.